overflowfandomcom-20200214-history
Makoto Itou/Endings
Being the protagonist Makoto's obviously involved in all the endings. According to the official family tree Makoto has children with Sekai and Setsuna but the official continuity is still unknown, see this. School Days The Visual Novel In the bad endings Bloody End Makoto treats Kotonoha badly and combined with the bullying by Nanami Kanroji causes Kotonoha to go into Yandere mode and kill his girlfriend (during this ending) Sekai. In Forever Makoto rejects Kotonoha, causes her to commit suicide and he inevitely breaks up with Sekai, and becomes nurse straight after high school and is engaged. In Pushed Too Far Sekai gets pregnant and he breaks up with her after arguing about the identity of the father, causing her to go into yandere mode and kill Kotonoha. In To My Children he dumps Sekai after impregnating her or arguing about the identity of the father causes Sekai to run away from home and disappear for 6 months. Later Sekai comes to kill Makoto and he dies believing Sekai's child is his and that he loved her. In all of Sekai's 5 endings, 2 of Kotonoha's 7 endings and Otome's single ending, he loves his respective significant other and ends up with them. In the other 4 of Kotonoha's endings he's initially in love with Sekai but breaks up with her after he thinks Sekai's orchestrating the bullying on Kotonoha (but later admits she wasn't involved) and goes back to Kotonoha to be her boyfriend, taking things slow and the game ends before he decides he loves Kotonoha. In her last ending, he ends up with Kotonoha by succumbing to his lust for Kotonoha's body. In Hikari's 2 endings, he's still in a relationship with Sekai while cheating on he with Hikari, in 1 ending Hikari arranges for him to have sex with a new girl everyday, and in the other Hikari gives birth to their baby. In the first of 2 harem endings, he manages to convince Sekai to be in a 3 way relationship with them and Kotonoha and (unknowinlgy) impregnates them both. In the other, he's in a failing long distance relationship with Sekai after she left for Paris and is implied to be having sex with a multitude of girls, all the while regretting what his life has become. In the endings Bavarois and Lust it's possible for Makoto to impregnate Setsuna and later, she claims to be his wife. Anime He impregnates Sekai whilst having sex with over 3 dozen girls but his luck turns on him when Sekai angrily and loudly tells him to take responsibility for their baby during school. Everybody hears he impregnated Sekai and all the girls he's been sleeping with cut off contact from him, being afraid the same will happen to them. Being left with only Sekai he goes out for a walk while she's cooking him dinner when he runs into Kotonoha and decides to be with her either out of love (unlikely) or simply because she's someone he hasn't had sex with and isn't pregnant. He breaks up with Sekai and she, feeling betrayed kills him. Later Makoto's head is severed from his body by Kotonoha and she sails out on a boat with it, and whispers now they can finally be together. Manga Kotonoha accidently wounds Makoto after trying to kill Sekai in a fit of jealous rage. In the hospital, Makoto is with Sekai telling her that he is going to apologize to Kotonoha. Sekai then gets a phone call from Kokoro (Kotonoha's younger sister) telling Makoto that her sister is on the floor covered in blood. Makoto is horrified before Sekai reveals that she has indeed killed Kotonoha in retaliation for wounding Makoto. Summer/Shiny Days In the Shiny Days ending Paris of the Four People Makoto ends up in a harem relationship with both Saionjis and Kiyouras and gradually impregnate all of them. Cross Days Category:Endings